parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Story 3 (Santiago Style)
Cast: * Woody - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Buzz Lightyear - Stingy (LazyTown) * Jessie - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mr. Potato Head - Donald Duck (Disney) * Mrs. Potato Head - Daisy Duck (Disney) * Slinky Dog - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Bullseye - Laa Laa (Teletubbies) * Rex - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) * Hamm - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Thomas, Percy, and Rosie (Thomas and Friends) * Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) * Barbie - Emily (Thomas and Friends) * Ken - Henry (Thomas and Friends) * Big Baby - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Twitch - The Backson (Winnie the Pooh (2011)) * Stretch - Swiper (Dora the Explorer) * Chunk - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Sparks - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Chatter Telephone - Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) * Bookworm - Herb Overkill (Minions) * Jack-in-the-Box - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) * Andy (Teenage) - Zach Cooper (Goosebumps (2015)) * Molly (Young) - Edith (Despicable Me) * Bonnie Anderson - Agnes (Despicable Me) * Chuckles - Wayne (Hotal Transylvania) * Mr. Pricklepants - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Trixie - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) * Buttercup - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Dolly - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Peas-in-the-Pod - Cuddles, Toothy, and Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) * Death By Monkeys (aka Barrel of Monkeys) - Monkeys Playing Glockenspiels (Baby Einstein) * Andy Davis (Young) - Periwinkle (Blue's Clues) * Mrs. Davis - Magenta (Blue's Clues) * Molly Davis (Baby) - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Buster (Young) - Jack Roy * Sarge - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Sarge's Soldiers - Pearl, Sheldon and Tad (Finding Nemo) * Buster (Old) - Buddy * Sid Phillips (Adult) - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Samantha Roberts - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Ride to Sunnyside - Casey Junior (Dumbo) * Mrs. Anderson - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) * Totoro - Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) * Daisy - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Lotso Getting Unwrapped - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear Replacement - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) * Broken Train Toy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Rabbit Doll - Hocus Pocus (Frosty the Snowman) * Rainbow Bird Toy - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy and Little Robot Toy - Sherman (Mr. Poaboy and Sherman), Littlefoot (The Land Before Time), and WALL-E * Garbage Men (Hunters) - Clayton and Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) * Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals) - Evil Minions (Despicable Me 2) * Zurg - Lord Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie) * Utility Belt Buzz - Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps (2015)) * Stinky Pete - O'Hare (The Lorax (2012)) * Amy's Barbie Dolls - Human Applejack & Human Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Tour Guide Barbie - Human Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Series) Places for this Cast: * Sunnyside Daycare (aka Sunnyside Petting Zoo) as Itself * Caterpillar Room (aka Tadpole Room) as Itself * Butterfly Room (aka Frog Room) as Itself Gallery Spike (MLP).png|Spike as Woody Stingy-lazytown-5.52 thumb.jpg|Stingy as Buzz Lightyear Starlight Glimmer ID S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer as Jessie Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck as Mr. Potato Head Daisy Duck.png|Daisy Duck as Mrs. Potato Head IMG_4701.JPG|Violet Parr as Slinky Dog Bambi in Bambi.jpg|Bambi as Bullseye Nutty.png|Nutty as Rex Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Hamm Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy, Rosie.jpg|and Rosie as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Scarlet Overkill.png|Scarlet Overkill as Lots-O-Huggin Bear CGiEmily.png|Emily as Barbie Henry_the_Green_Engine.jpg|Henry as Ken Roo.png|Roo as Big Baby The Backson.jpg|The Backson as Twitch Swiper.jpg|Swiper as Stretch 53.jpg|Eeyore as Chunk Tigger.png|Tigger as Sparks Splendid.png|Splendid as Chatter Telephone Herb_overkill_minions.jpg|Herb Overkill as Bookworm Piglet.jpg|Piglet as Jack in the Box Flippy.png|Flippy as Cymbal-Banging Monkey Zach Cooper goosbumps.png|Zach Cooper as Andy (Teenage) Edith gru.jpg|Edith as Molly (Young) Agnes.jpg|Agnes as Bonnie Anderson Wayneht2.png|Wayne as Chuckles Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh).jpg|Rabbit as Mr. Pricklepants Flaky_888.png|Flaky as Trixie Owl.jpg|Owl as Buttercup Kanga.png|Kanga as Dolly Cuddles.gif|Cuddles, Toothy.png|Toothy, Giggles.png|and Giggles as Peas-in-the-Pod 996778816.jpg|Monkeys Playing Glockenspies (from "Baby Einstein") as Death By Monkeys (aka Barrel of Monkeys) Char 35850.jpg|Periwinkle as Andy Davis Magenta.jpg|Magenta as Mrs. Davis Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-6894.jpg|Diamond Destiny as Molly IMG_0594.jpg|Jack Roy as Young Buster Nemo.jpg|Nemo as Sarge Pearl-Sheldon-Tad.jpg|Pearl, Sheldon and Tad as Sarge's Soldiers IMG_0106.jpg|Buddy as Old Buster Queen Chrysalis.jpg|Queen Chrysalis as Adult Sid Phillips Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior as A Ride to Sunnyside Rarity.jpg|Rarity as Samantha Roberts Lucy wilde dm3.png|Lucy Wilde as Mrs. Anderson Sniffles.png|Sniffles as Totoro Rainbow Dash.jpg|Rainbow Dash as Daisy Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as Lotso Getting Unwrapped Lammy.png|Lammy as Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear Replacement Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie as Broken Train Toy Hocus_Pocus.jpg|Hocus Pocus as Rabbit Doll Kessie-209026.jpg|Kessie as Rainbow Bird Toy Sherman.png|Sherman, Littlefoot.jpg|Littlefoot, WALL-E.png|and WALL-E as Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy and Little Robot Toy Clayton 2.jpg|Clayton Tarzan075.jpg|and Professor Archimedes Q. Porter as Hunters (Garbage Men) despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-9453.jpg|Evil Minions as Caged Mammals (Garbage Toys) Garmadon 1 lego ninjago movie.png|Lord Garmadon as Zurg Slappy the dummy goosebumps movie.png|Slappy the Dummy as Utility Belt Buzz Mr o'hare lorax.jpg|O'Hare as Stinky Pete Equestria_girls_applejack_vector_by_icantunloveyou-d6srii9.png|Human Applejack Rarity full body EG.png|and Human Rarity as Amy's Barbie Dolls Fluttershy (Equestria Girls).jpg|Human Fluttershy as Tour Guide Barbie Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Spoof Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoof